Chapter 2 the sea walks
by royal crown of the east
Summary: complete chapter 1 and extension of chapter 2


CHAPTER1:

I stood alone at the beach staring at the ocean through sad eyes. The sky twinkled the light of a million stars, the moon cast a shadow over the golden sand. It was a perfect scene except for one thing; me.

My sadness ruined the perfect romantic mood of the beach, I stood looking at. The night air was refreshing but chilled my exposed skin. The ocean called out to me telling me to jump in, I couldn't resist the temptation.

The cool water rushed around me, giving me strength and hope. The water still slightly obscured from my entrance, held many secrets from me, that I didn't know but that all changed. I got out of the water smiling, feeling refreshed, when I noticed a kid watching me. I simply shrugged him off and starting walking towards my parent's beach house.

My parents were asleep and the house was cold, I walked through the sad lonely living room to my bedroom. The scent of sea water drifted through my open window as I changed from bikini to my Winnie the pooh pajamas, I felt a strange sensation creep up onto my neck as if someone was watching me. Sure enough I looked out my window and there was that same kid I had seen on the beach. It totally scared the shit out of me and I probably said something like "oh my god I'm going to die!" the kid just stared at me and put a skinny finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.

I simply stood there frozen in terror as this kid entered my room through the window, if I hadn't been so terrified I would've thought he was cute, he had sparkling blue eyes, short shaggy black hair, and a super cute twisted smile. He closed the window after he was in my room and sat on my bed, he motioned for me to join him, doing so was probably the smartest decision I've ever made.

"Hey um I know this is probably super weird right now but I just wanted to say hi. I'm new here my name's Logan and I just moved here tonight." the first thing that I thought was why on earth would the new kid follow me to my house. I just looked at him and I think I said "Well hi and thanks for giving me a freaking heart attack!" he didn't say anything he just smiled got up opened the window and walked out, just like that he was gone.

I stood at my window for hours making sure that he didn't come back, after being certain that he was gone I climbed into my bed. I stared my ceiling covered in posters of celebrities, animated movies, and movie posters. I must of fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to a sunny sky and my alarm clock blaring. I punched the thing to make it shut up, I slowly stood rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Walking into the light made my eyes feel like they were being pressed against a burning iron rod.

My parents sat at the bamboo table drinking their morning coffee not noticing me being in the room. I grabbed a box of lucky charms, a small red bowl, and a spoon and sat down in the living room for breakfast. I turned the tv on the news was saying something about potential storms and other boring shit so I changed it to my favorite cartoon: Cow and Chicken. After eating my cereal and watching my morning cartoons I got ready for school. Combing my brown hair was not fun, it always got tangled in millions of knots, it made me want to just cut off all my hair. Then my favorite part of the morning picking a band shirt to wear to school. Since it was a Monday and I hated Mondays I decided to wear my weezer shirt.

Grabbing my backpack that was covered in pins, I grabbed my iPod and ran to the door determined not to be noticed. My step dad stopped me at the door wearing his I-am-so-mad-that-you-didn't-say-bye smirk, see he used me a lot and not in a good way I'd rather not talk about.

"Bye." I said not looking him in the eyes, I blared weezer's troublemaker. I dodged his arms as I ran around him to get out once outside the sea's scent calmed me instantly and I would've jumped in if I hadn't been heading to school.

I dragged my feet up the sandy hill towards the street. While walking up the sand I see Logan the kid that nearly gave me a heart attack, he saw me and frantically waved at me. I just gave him a polite smile, and hopped on the bus as it pulled up. I sat all the way in the back of the bus avoiding eye contact with anyone. It didn't even occur to me that Logan would be going to the same school as me till he got on the bus. I didn't have to look up to know he was here I could hear all the sluts flirting and trying to get him to sit with them. A million gasps and unhappy moans from the sluts came when Logan sat down next to me.

Logan took one of my headphones out put it in his ear, he smiled as my music played.

"Hello Sapphire, you like Paramore? Me too." I just stared at him dumbfounded

"How do you my name?" I wanted to slap him for stalking , I don't remember why, but I felt that we were supposed to meet.

"I didn't know your name I just guessed you like your name would be Sapphire. Anyways I was wondering how the school is." I couldn't replay to him my tongue was tied and I realized how stupid I looked.

"It's okay for a school I guess though those girls are basically half the school, the other half is split between jocks, popular girls, and then there's me and my couple friends." Logan smiled at me

"And me you forgot me I'm your friend, right?" he said it with so much joy I laughed and nodded.

The rest of the bus ride was calm while we listened to my iPod and talked about up coming tours, we laughed, joked, smiled, and shared music intel. It was the most fun I'd ever have on the bus.

When we got to the school my friends stood outside laughing at the sluts clinging to guys. They saw me with Logan and stood there with their mouths opened. I looked at Logan who had his million dollar smile on, despite the fact I wanted to slap him for stalking me I was actually getting to like him.

"Hey guys!" I laughed as they stared at Logan's eyes they looked at me confused to how I found him.

"Hey! I'm Logan I just moved here, I'm guessing your Sapphire's friends well I guess that makes us friends. 'cause I'm her friend too!" He just made my friends die of laughter they nodded and starting talking to him about school and stuff like that, when the biggest jerk walks up. Heath was a major jerk he always treated girls like objects rather then people and it was rumored he got our English teacher pregnant, of course the sluts loved him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, I told him to let me go, but he wouldn't. He kissed me long and hard I yelled at him and called him an ass, when he twisted my wrist so it popped Logan stepped away from my friends. He walked up to me and took me from Heath I was shaken but I wasn't weak, I told Logan I was fine. I went to Heath and kicked him in the stomach, he groaned and I kicked his head when he bent down to grab his stomach.

He fell down and I laughed, Logan simply smiled and nodded like he was evaluating my fight. My friends cheered and taunted Heath for a moment I glowed in the pleasure of doing something useful, I was happy until the principal showed up. She was an old cranky lady, she wore way to much makeup and a small dress with a tie, everyone hated her guts.

"!" her voice squealed making her sound like a pig and we all laughed not the best idea.

"All of you detention for the rest of the week!" she didn't even notice Logan was a new student oh well. The day went by fast. At lunch Logan sat with me and my friends, he fit perfectly with us. He wore our type of clothes: he was wearing a black Nirvana T-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse high tops. He was the perfect addition to our group.

I showed Logan where the detention room was, it was actually the only room in the school that didn't have a shiny silver door, it's door was beaten wood. When we entered all my friends were there and so was well her actual name was . She was standing in the front of the room me and Logan sat next to our friends.

"Okay, attendance" her voice sounded like a chipmunk on pot squeaky, but subdued.

"Okay Sapphire,check, Logan,check, Talia,check, and finally last but not least Ann,check. Ok maggots stay here I have important business to do."she left leaving us alone, we walked to the back of the room where we stashed some things; a electric guitar, micro phone, keyboard, and drums. Yeah I never understood how nobody found the stuff but they didn't. We assembled the drums and Talia took her place, I plugged in my guitar, Logan happily took the keyboard, and Ann took the microphone. We hung out for three hours jamming to some of our favorite songs, looking back at it we were pretty good.

We heard coming back so we re stashed our stuff and sat down. She dismissed us and we went to our lockers, said our goodbyes and left. Me and Logan walked home together, it was strange now that I think of it, I just met him and yet I felt I knew him my whole life. He walked me to my house and said goodbye it took him ten minutes before he actually left. When I walked into the house it smelt of whiskey and cigarette smoke.

"Ah honey your home I've been waiting for you!" My step dad stumbled into the room smiling at me it made me sick. I was going to run out the door when a strong hand grabbed my arm and yanked me backward, I fell to the floor. He stood above me while I cried and begged him not to I screamed at him. He started to push my hair back behind my head, he unbuttoned my pants and right when I was about to punch him that's when I heard him.

"Leave her alone you pig!" He jumped in from the window, he pulled my step dad off of me while I was crying. I don't fully remember what happened but I heard a scream which I was sure was mine, no it was to rough and far away to be mine it was my step dad's. Logan burst through the door breathing hard, dripping wet, he picked me up off the floor, and told me to pack my clothes and other things I wanted to take with me.

In a daze I packed all my band T-shirts, my jeans, a jacket, my iPod charger, a few books, and a spare pair of shoes. I left a note for my mom I guess even then I knew I wasn't be back anytime soon god I hoped I wasn't going to die. When I entered the kitchen Logan was talking to someone through the window frantically.

"I believe she is we have to take the chance Sir!" whoever it was said something that didn't make Logan to happy.

"I swear she is! I promise she will be Sir, if not then she be able to get in anyways and I'll bring her back." they finally agreed with Logan and he said his goodbyes.

"Sapphire!" Logan yelled at me, I had no idea what was happening then and I don't understand it any better now.

"Who's your real dad? It's important I need to know now!" I didn't feel like going into my family history but I guess it was pretty important so I told him.

"I don't know. My mom said he left when I was born and she told me that he loved me but he had to leave." He smiled to himself as he held my hand and ran through the sand to his house I thought I heard him say

"I knew it." though I wasn't sure. When we reached his house he dragged me to the garage, inside waiting for us was a black jeep.

"Get in!" He said over the engine's roar, I didn't need to be told twice I jumped in and we drove straight onto the street. Logan cut off three lanes of traffic causing quite an amount of cursing at us. He drove as fast as the Jeep would go. I stared at the horizon shocked at how fast we were traveling and in what felt like hours we were in New York. He said we were almost there so I guess I drifted to sleep because he was shaking me to get up.

We were still in the Jeep but ahead was a giant gate though it looked ancient. We were in the woods I thought.

"Come on get out!" he jumped out of the car and only stopped at the gate waiting for me. When I caught up to him his eyes were focused on me, despite myself I blushed, although it was the wrong time, he blushed too.

"See if you can walk through!" His voice was High in hopes and I didn't want to let him down so I walked up to the gate, I closed my eyes and held my breath, I walked through I think I wasn't sure. I heard Logan cheer in the background.

"Yes I was right I knew it!" he hugged me once he caught up to me. I realized I left my bag in the Jeep so I went to get it when I heard a terrible growl and I spun around. Four dogs that looked like they just came out of an oven surrounded me, somehow I knew what to do. I fished around in the car for anything sharp and I found a sword, I looked at Logan questionably and he just shrugged, whatever. I jumped out of the car with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"You want something?" I talked to them and they seemed to understand then they ran at me. The first one I jumped over and flung the sword over my head slicing it in half, another one came at me I threw the sword at it's eye and tugged it out. The eye stuck to the sword blood pouring out of it's face it fell limp to the ground. The third must have been sleeping because it didn't see me sneak up on it and cut his head off. I completely forgot about the fourth one when I turned around I felt victorious until a giant claw slashed my side, a mouth bit my arm. I had blood pouring out of me and the last thing I heard was

"Don't worry I'll save you." then I blacked out

CHAPTER2:

When I awoke the room was fuzzy, and I felt a warm sensation creep up in my blood. Logan was sitting next to me with a towel on his hand rubbing my side. I winced at the cool liquid washing my warm crimson blood. The cut on my side was pretty bad, my whole side was flaming red blood poured out of it and the side of the cut was melted.

"What happened?" my voice was shaky and it somehow acquired a sound that made me seem powerful, although I swear I'm not.

"Well basically you've been passed out for four days, and we were pretty sure that you died. Now your awake so I guess your not dead." His voice was soft and smooth like velvet, after years of feeling alone I liked having someone take care of me. I tried to sit up but only managed a mumbled,

"Shit!" Logan explained to me I had to stay here for a week maybe more but my nerves were alive and running I couldn't stay still.

"Where am I anyway" he just looked at me funny and kind chuckled a sad laugh.

"Your in the infirmary I guess you don't remember what happened but basically you have a black hole on your side pouring your blood." I have no idea how to tell you how felt then but imagine the worst feeling you've ever had and multiply it by 200. That's how I felt then. To tell you the truth I still have that feeling now, anyway I stayed there watching countless campers being dragged into the infirmary by their friends. In the week I was there I even saw Logan being dragged in with a gaping gash across his cheek. His whole face was covered in blood and dirt yet he still managed to smile. After my time was over I felt amazing warmness swam through my body as I looked at kids attacking each other and laughed at each other. I was given a tour by some kid who's name still escapes me. He told me that my father was unknown so I had to stay with some of hermes kids, which I didn't mind they were cool and answered many of my questions.

"So the gods are real?" "Every kid here is a kid of a god?" "How will they know who my dad is?" and "Will I ever know?" were just some of my questions I had so many more and I still have many left. The hermes cabin was way overcrowded some kids slept on bunks and others, including me, got sleeping bags and slept on the floor. I met one girl there who was super nice and I got to know her well. Her name is Mary. Through the darkness of the cabin I could see people's frowns and their scowls and their secret pain of being unwanted: something I completely understood.

Some time during the evening a call rang through the air, I swear it broke the sound barrier. When everyone stumbled out of their cabins a man,well half horse half man a centaur is what their called I think,


End file.
